Sleep again
by Eliptical
Summary: The first time Peeta slips into bed with Katniss, during the Victory Tour. Comes before "The Train" a bit of Fluff. Rated T for the first nightmare in the beginning.


** another addition to my victory tour train oneshots. Comes before my other story,"The Train"**

**Summary: The first time Peeta slipped into Katniss's room**

**Disclaimer: do I own the Hunger Games? No.  
-Eliptical**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_The mutts. Closing in on me, biting at my heels, screaming in pain as my arrows slice through their bodies. Blood. Where to run? They're getting closer,...closer...The bullet penetrating the man's skull..._  
I wake up with a start, breathing heavily, sweat drenching my face, making my clothes stuck to my skin. I glance over to the window, where the sun is barely beginning to rise above the horizon. We must be in District Ten by now, i think, as I watch the numerous cows passing by the window in a flash. There's no use trying to go back to sleep, so I walk over to the bathroom, the door sliding closed behind me. I program the shower with a harsh cycle, trying to wake myself up.

I manage to sit under the hot water for almost a half an hour, until Effie's rapping on my door reminding me how it's going to be another "Big, big big day!" I sigh and turn off the water, dripping wet as I come out of the shower. I wrap myself in a thin towel, using a second one to dry my hair. I dress in a simple shirt and pants, walking down the train cars to where Effie is, still trying to braid my hair.

"Katniss!" she trills, "You're here early!" She's positivley cheering, since I'm always late. She ushers me over to the table, where a breakfast is laid out for us. I'm playing with a bowl of sweet broth when Peeta comes in, dark circles under his eyes; matching mine.

He smiles at Effie and sits across from me, beginning to eat his stew. Effie frets over our bags, saying something about sleeping pills and insomnia. Haymitch wanders in a few minutes later, only half-drunk. He flops down in the chair across from Effie, the smell of alchahol wafting around the dining car. He begins to eat his stew, after a "Hey, Sweetheart."

The rest of the day proves uneventful, District Ten is dreary and dull. We give our speeches, eat dinner with the mayor and other officials, kiss and smile for the cameras. My prep team is also concerned about the dark circles under my eyes, making a point to show me how much concealor they have to use. Fianally, when the day is over, and I know this becuase Effie's scedual-her extension of her arm during this tour-gets put away, we're all back on the train, Haymitch laying with his head on the table, listening to whatever Effie has to say. I'm ushered to bed early, as if that will help me sleep at all.

Hours pass in which the train goes silent, goodnights are spoken, doors closed. I roll over in bed, hoping that maybe tonight I can get some sleep.  
. . . . . . . I'm only asleep for maybe ten minutes before the nightmares come. I kick and thrash, trying to get away from President Snow, who is now trying to kill me. He hisses my name, his hideous features twisted into a snear as he hisses, "_Katniss, Katniss"_ over and over again. When I finally manage to get my eyes open, I see I'm actually being pinned down. And it isn't president Snow hissing at me, it's someone calling out to me, whispering my name. In the dim light, I sqiunt, trying to make sense of this person.

"Peeta?" I whisper

"...Yeah?"

Relief sweeps over me, then sadness and fear overtake me. I fall into his chest, crying. He smooths my hair, stroking my back until I calm down. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, wiping my eyes, when I finally stop crying. He hesitates before replying."Well, uh...I can't sleep either, so I wander the train at night, and I heard you screaming, so..." He finishes quietly, then the only sound is the hum of the high-tech train speeding over the tracks. I nod absently. So I wasn't alone. We both stare out the window for a while, until I speak up.

"So, do you want to stay here tonight?" I say quietly.

He jerks his head up to look at me, making sure I'm serious. I continue staring out the window, straight-faced. "...Sure" he replies quietly. I crawl back over to the head of the bed, lifting up the tangled sheets to climb in. Peeta does so after me, lying his arm across the pillows for me to lay my head on. It was somewhat strange, having him here in my bed, but it wasn't like we were going to do anything. So instead of pulling back, I snuggle closer to Peeta, feel his hand tentativley come up to stroke my hair. At the time, I thought it would only be a one-time thing, so I relished to moment. But it turns out that we stay together for a long, long time.

* * *

**Awww...Ya, sorry that it's really short. If you liked this oneshot, then read The Train, it's the sequel to this one. yay, finished at 10:29 pm**

**Review Plz!**


End file.
